Sleep Over
by Neko's Snow
Summary: A AU crossover: Inuyasha,Fruits basket, and Fma.
1. A simple sleep over

Chapter 1: A simple sleep over

Winry Rockbell walked to her best friend's house. They had been planning this for weeks now. Once she got to the house, she rang the doorbell and waited.

"Coming!" She eventually heard a woman inside the house call. After a few more seconds, the woman opened the door. She had short dark hairs and brown smiling eyes.

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi," Winry greeted her best friend's mother.

"Hi, Winry! Kagome and Tohru are in Kagome's room. Another girl came over too, one of Kagome's friends."

"Oh," Winry said, stepping inside. She walked past a little brown haired boy and the family cat, Buyo. "Hi Souta."

The kid gave her a big goofy grin. "Hey, Win."

Climbing the stairs, the blonde listened to the pounding music coming from her friend's room. Giggling in excitement, she opened the door. As soon as she stepped into the room, she heard her friends scream, "Winry!" and was "glomped" to the ground.

"Nice to see you, too!" she said with a laugh as the black hair brown eyes girl and the brown haired blue eyes girl climbed off her.

Standing up, Kagome walked over to a brunette girl wearing a pink short tank top and baggy cargo pants. "Winry, this is my friend Sango!"

"Hi," Winry said, walking over to shake the girl's hand. "I'm Winry Rockbell."

Smiling, Sango shook her hand. "I know. I've heard so much about you."

Winry shot a look at Tohru and Kagome. "Good things I hope."

Sango put her finger to her lips and smiled mischievously. "Well…"

"Well what?" Winry probed, as the girl didn't continue.

"Tohru did say…"

"Nothing!" Tohru burst out, laughing nervously. "What are we waiting for? Let's partaaaaaaay!"

"Yeah!" Kagome agreed, pumping a fist in the air.

Sango and Winry immediately forgot all their problems. They all stood up and cheered, "ALRIGHT, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

* * *

"So… bored."

"Shut up, Ed!"

"Ed, Kyo, both of you shut up! I'm moping here!" shouted a boy with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Aw, you perv, miss Sango already?" a boy sitting on a beanbag mocked. He had long white hair and amber eyes.

"Yeah, I miss having her in my bed…."

They stared at him.

"What? Don't you miss sex?"

They stared at him with a deeper concern.

"Anybody up for porn?"

Kyo blinked. "What the hell is your guy's problem? I would of guessed that from Miroku, but never from you, Ed. Ah, what the hell, bring on the hentai.''

* * *

"It doesn't fill the void!" Miroku cried.

"Shutup! You're bugging me!" Kyo covered his ears trying to tune out his perverted friend.

Inuyasha sighed. "I miss Kagome."

"I miss Sango….."

"I miss hanging out with sane people."

"YOU SHRIMP!"

"Don't call me an edible crustacean that many people enjoy dipping in that weird red sauce!"

"You mean cocktail sauce?"

"Yeah. That stuff! What kind of name is cocktail sauce anyway? I wonder who came up with it. What is cocktail sauce anyway? It sounds really funny. Say it. _Cocktail sauce_."

Kyo stared at him, wondering if he should be scared or worried. "You're weird."

"No seriously, what is cocktail sauce?"

"I don't know! Google it!"

"It's ketchup, horseradish, hot sauce, and lemon juice mixed together."

Kyo and Ed stared at the one who had provided them an answer. "Inuyasha, why do you know that?"

Inuyasha scratched his head nervously. "Don't ask…"

"I really miss Sango."

"Kyo, go make ramen."

"No."

"Please? I don't know how," Inuyasha whined.

"Why not?" Kyo retorted, standing up and pointing at Inuyasha. "You apparently know how to make cocktail sauce!"

"Shut up about that, ok? I don't know how to make ramen, cause Kagome always makes it for me."

"You lazy asshole!"

"I don't see how not knowing how to prepare ramen makes me a lazy asshole."

"Because it's so damn easy to make!"

"Only for you! And that's why you should make it!"

"Hey," Miroku said, sitting up. "Who here's still a virgin?"

"What the freak?"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"So answer me. Who's still playing the V card?"


	2. Royai and an idea

**

* * *

**

Royai and an idea

A handsome dark haired man walked to his girlfriend's house. He held her favorite type of flowers behind his back. Growing nervous, he rang the doorbell. Her father answered it, greeting him with a glare and a gruff, "Who are you?"

"Roy. Roy Mustang, sir. Riza's boyfriend.'' Instantly he regretted his choice of words.

The man's face softened. "She's told me so much about you. Riza dear, Mustang's here."

Roy looked at the top of the stairs where Riza was standing. He melted. She wore a long, black dress that had lace on the chest, showing a little cleavage. Her blond hair was curled.

"Riza, " he breathed. "You look fantastic."

She blushed, swallowing nervously. "You too."

He held his hand out to her. She took it, allowing him to lead her down the last step. Roy held out the bouquet of roses. She smiled, taking them. They were red like Riza's eyes.

* * *

"How bout' it Kyo? You a virgin?"

"Why the friggin' hell would I tell you?" Kyo yelled, his face turning red.

"Because I'll tie you to a chair, and make you watch yaoi for the rest of your life."

They all stared at Miroku. That was cruel.

Kyo held his hands up. "I surrender."

Miroku smiled. "Ok. Kudos for saving your self from such a ghastly boob-less fate. Now answer the question."

"…No."

Ed sat up, interested. "You don't have a girlfriend. So that means…."

"OH MY GOD! YOU SLEPT WITH TOHRU!"

After recovering with shock Inuyasha said, "Tohru's with Yuki though."

"Don't mention that asshole."

Miroku grinned. "Kyo's screwing his rival's girlfriend!"

"Go. To. Hell."

"Already been there, princess! Every moment I do not have my lovely Sango with me is Hell! Umm… Ok… Moving on. What about you Inu?"

"What do you think?" he replied, in a cocky tone.

"You screwed Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded a proud look on his face.

"What about you, Ed?"

"Well, I, uh, was kinda waiting for the right girl, ya' see?" Ed said, nervously.

"Rose ain't good enough for you?'' Miroku asked.

"It's not that. I just…" Ed bit his lip.

"You're in love with Winry Rockbell," Miroku stated.

Ed's face turned as red as a tomato, before he nodded.

"Your best friend?" asked Kyo, sitting indian style.

"Best friends should not fall for best friends." Inuyasha knew this all to well. Kagome had first been his friend, before being his lover.

Ed stared at his hands for a long time, before saying, "I know." He sighed, pausing to collect his thoughts. "I know we'll never be together. I'm with Rose, and besides, I know she doesn't like me in the same way.''

It was a sad, tense moment, everyone seemed to know this. Everyone except…

"I really, really miss Sango."

"Freakin' A, dude!"

Miroku had an idea hatching. "I think I have an idea…."

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?!" everyone asked simultaneously.

"Miroku," sniffed Kyo. "I'm so proud. You thought for once in your life.''

Miroku glared at him. Then winked. "Ok, I guess I have to tell them…"

"Noooooooo!! It was the squirrel's fault! Damn the nut-eating thing! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!!"

"O…..k….So, Miroku, what were you saying?" Ed asked.

"Yeah what, Miroku?" Inuyasha looked over at Kyo, who seemed to be plotting revenge.

"Well, you know how the girls' are having a sleepover? I thought we could do a little spying."

They all smirked.

* * *


	3. Truth or Dare

-1Chapter 3: Truth or dare

Ed, Inuyasha, Kyo, and Miroku, sat on a tree branch. They could see into Kagome's room with ease. And hear. Thanks to the darkness, the girl's couldn't see them.

Kagome sat the snacks on the foot of her bed, before opening a can of Dr. pepper. "So what'd ya guys wanna do? I was thinking T.O.D."

"Truth or dare!"

Tohru

"Tohru, truth or dare?"

The brown haired girl thought hard. "Truth."

"Aw, you're no fun Tohru!" yelled Winry.

Kagome smiled. "So, Tohru, who do you love more, Kyo, or Yuki?"

Kyo nearly fell off the branch.

Tohru blushed. "I, uh, I love….." she mumbled something.

Kagome cupped her hand near her ear. " What? I can't hear you."

"I," she whispered, blushing furiously. "I LOVE KYO!!"

If Inuyasha hadn't caught him, Kyo would have fallen out of the tree.

"Whoah, shocking. Tohru, truth or dare somebody."

Sango

"Truth or dare Sango?"

Sango smiled. "Dare."

"That's my girl," said Miroku, hugging himself.

Ed stared at him. "Miroku you're being wierder than usual.'' His eyes widened. "Are you pregnant?''

5

"That's a good question, Miroku? Are you?''

4

"Yeah, are you?''

3

"You have sex so much, it's the only reasonable answer. But of coarse you are a man.''

2

"How do we even know you're a man?''

1

"Tohru loves me! Yay!''

0

"Meep! You friggin people, how can you even think that?! I am a man and I am not pregnant! And just incase you're wondering Kyo, I am not a fag.''

"I dare you to fill a condom up with water and put it by Kagome's little brother, Souta's pillow while he's sleeping.''

"Ok,'' smirked Sango.

"But where are we gonna get a condom?'' asked Winry.

Sango pulled something out of her pocket. "I always carry one.'' She went in the bathroon and opened the package. Then filled it up with water and tied it. "Where's your brother's room, Kagome?''

Kagome pointed to a door. Sango snuck in careful not to drop the 'gift'. She tiptoed over to the boy's sleeping form and placed his present right by him. She then tiptoed over to the door and shut it.

"Ahhhh! A deformed twinkie!''

Kagome

"Kagome truth or dare?''

"Dare.''

"I dare you to eat all of the remaining snacks in here.''

Kagome looked over towards the mountain of snacks and drinks. "Piece of cake.''

"My stomach hurts…''

"Wow,'' said Tohru, "I've never seen a person eat so fast and so much.''

"The pain….'' cried Kagome.

"Kagome!''

"What, Win?''

Winry held up a bag of chips, she found in her bag.

"Wahhh!''

Winry

"Win, truth or dare?''

Winry thinking of the last dares, said, "Truth.''

"Do you love Ed?''

Ed froze.

Winry looked down and blushed. " I love Edward. I've loved him ever since middle school."

Ed fell out of the tree.

"I knew it!'' yelled Kagome. "I knew you loved him!" Winry blushed.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!'' yelled Kagome, knowing who it was.

Mrs.Higurashi stepped in. "Um, girls Souta and I are going to the hospital.''

Kagome's face paled. " What? Why?''

"Your grandfathers in there. He's supposed to be fine. I just wanted to tell you. Sleep well.'' She left.

Kagome, Winry, Tohru, and Sango smirked.

---------

Well, there you guy's go. Thanks for the reviews. As for your questions, here's a hint: I Love Kyo.


	4. Sneak out

-1Chapter 4: Sneak out

**Winry's P.O.V.**

Kagome said her neighbors were like owls: night goers with sharp eyes, she also said they loved to get people in trouble. So we shouldn't just walts out the front door.

There was a tree right by her window. She pointed this out before she told us to go change into some more 'appropriate' clothing. It was pretty easy climbing that tree. Kagome said there was a legend to that tree, that it was from the Sengoku era. It was called the Sacred Tree for some reason.

All in all, it was just a stupid tree.

**Normal P.O.V.**

They lept from the tree. Ed layed in a bush with a huge grin on his face. "She loves me….She really loves me…"

"Shutup, you idiot,'' Inuyasha hissed. "They're climbing down the damn tree.''

Kyo sighed, sometimes he was ashamed to call them his friends. "Quick into the bushes.'' Without a second thought they all dove into the bushes. They watched the girls come down one by one.

"Miroku,'' asked Ed, "Why does Sango have chipmunks on her shirt?''

"Their squirrels,'' retorted Miroku.

"O…….k then why does she have squirrels on her shirt?''

Kyo looked closely at her shirt. "No, I think those are chipmunks.''

"Whatever. They both eat nuts.''

They sat there and sat there. Then all the sudden: "Nuts…nuts…. Ha ha nuts. Nuts!''

When Kyo regained himself, he said, "Everybody better now? They've already left.''

"Seriously, why dose she have whatever she has, on her shirt?'' Ed asked when they started walking again.

"Because at the bottom it says: Got nuts?''

"Oh…..It humors me.''

"Hey, Kagome!''

"Kouga, is that you?''

"Yeah it's me.'' He kissed her.

"Get off me, you pig!'' Kagome yelled, shoving him off her.

Winry, Tohru, and Sango stepped up beside their friend. Kagome sighed, feeling a tad bit safer.

"What's wrong, Kags? I love you. Don't you love me?'' He took a step closer.

"No, I don't love you. I love Inuyasha.''

Kouga grabbed her shoulders, yanking her away from her friends. "You're in love with that shithead?!'' He slapped her.

Kagome rubbed her cheek tears filling her eyes. She turned to her friends. "GO!!''

"No!'' they yelled.

"Yes! I'll be ok I promise,'' she said trying not to cry.

Winry bit her lip before staring into her friend's eyes. "You better keep that promise, Kagome Higurashi.'' Kagome nodded, before watching her friends turn away.

"Hey what's wrong, Kagura?''

The girl looked at her friends, who's eyes all showed concern. "Nothing.''

Rose stomped her foot. "Dammit, tell us, Kagura!''

"Alright, I'll tell you. I miss Kyo.'' She looked up at the unofficial leader of their gang.

She only smirked. "So I'm not alone. You still love Kyo. And I still love Inuyasha.''

Kagura sighed. "But their with other girls. That freak Tohru. And bitch Kagome,'' she added quickly.

" I say we get the men we love back, Kagura. And you can help, Rose.''

"Kikyo!''

"Dammit, whered they go?'' complained Inuyasha. It seemed they'd been walking for hours. Even though it had only been fifteen minutes.

Kyo, Ed, and Miroku just ignored him. Their legs were hurting from walking a long distance, something they didn't do to often. And it was getting annoying that every 5 minutes, someone would ask that stupid question.

"Hello boys.'' They turned around to see three girls.

There ya guys go thanks for the reviews.


	5. The reunion part 1

-15: The reunion part1

"I hope Kagome we'll be alright,'' said Tohru.

"She will be,'' said Sango. "Kagome's a trooper.''

"Hey, What's that?'' Winry ran over to something. It was a tall box thing, that had a question and three buttons under three pictures. Winry pushed all the buttons and it changed. Winry read it, "Which one is a shrimp? A). a shrimp. B). a cooked shrimp or C). Edward Elric?''

They all gasped.

Winry smiled. "That is so easy! It's the cooked shrimp!'' She pushed the button.

"You lose!''

"Ok then, the shrimp!''

"You lose!''

--------

Inuyasha walked over to the three women. "Kikyo…?''

"Hello, Inuyasha. Long time no see. How's the slut, what's her name? Ah, yes, Kagome.'' she smirked, seeing this pissed him off.

What were they doing here? "What the hell do you want, Kikyo?'' Inuyasha snarled.

"I came to talk to you, Inuyasha. Care to take a walk?''

He looked her suspiciously. "No tricks?''

Kikyo nodded. "No tricks, I promise.''

Only Kagura noticed the two crossed fingers behind her. She watched as the two once lovers walked down the road.

-------

"Rose? What are you doing here?''

"Hi, Ed,'' greeted the pink and brown haired girl, smiling. "Kagura and Kikyo wanted to talk to Kyo and Inuyasha. And I thought I'd tag along to see my boyfriend.''

Ed swallowed a lump in his throat. "Well, Rose, I need to talk to you about something. Something important….''

Rose interrupted him. "What are you saying, Edward?'' She put her hands seducing on his chest.

He backed away. She took a step forward. He took a step back. "What I'm saying is, Rose, I'm breaking up with you.''

"What did you say?''

Ed sighed she acted like a blonde sometimes. "I said I'm breaking up with you.''

"I heard you the first friggin time! She yelled, her cheeks turning pink with anger. "Are you in love with somebody else?!''

Ed nodded.

"Who?''

"Winry Rockbell.''

--------

He pushed her against the wall. "You love him?''

Kagome nodded. "I love Inuyasha, not you.''

Kouga put his hand around her throat, pressing her harder against the wall.

'_He's gonna strangle me,' _thought Kagome.

With his free hand, Kouga pulled something metal out of his pocket. He flicked it and a shiny blade was visible.

Kouga raised his arm. "Sayonara, bitch!'' He lowered the blade, making it cut deep into Kagome's flesh.

-------

Oh no! Am I cruel enough to kill Kagome? Maybe. Thanks for all the good reviews. I promise there will be more humor and Kyo in the next chapter. And Shigure will be making an appearance! Oh, and if you people's get bored, feel free to check out my oneshots. Untill next time!


	6. The reunion part 2

-1You people better really love me, because I'm updating twice in one day. This next part really makes me laugh, so I hope you people like this.

The reunion: part 2

"I really, really miss Sango…'' Miroku was sitting on a bench. All his friends had went away, and he was bored out of his mind. He stared up at the sky. "Sango, why have you forsaken me? Why have you forsaken, Inuyasha? Kyo? Ed? Why have you forsaken me, you cucumbers?''

"Cucumbers? I like cucumbers.''

Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin. "Meep! Who the flabbergast are you?!''

A man in his twenties with black hair steeped out of the shadows. "I'm Shigure. Shigure Sohma.''

"Sohma? You're related to Kyo?''

"Yes. And you are Miroku Houshi, no?''

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean. Whatever. And you? Why are you wearing a kimono?''

Shigure smirked. "Don't judge my clothes. I'm not the screaming the names of vegetables out.''

"You, watermelon!''

"That's a fruit.''

"You, tomato!''

"That's a fruit, too. I think…'' he added quickly.

"You stupid, palm tree!'' Miroku cried.

A person with long green palm tree like hair walked by. "Hey! Us palm tree's have feelings, too!''

"Was that….?''

Miroku finished his sentence. "A boy or a girl?''

The world may never know.

--------

"I love you, Kyo. Please come back to me,'' Kagura begged.

"Kagura, you're a sweet chick an' all, but ya' know what?'' Kagura shook her head. "I don't care. I love Tohru.''

"She's with Yuki though. He'll never let you have her. So you should come back to me. Or you'll be alone forever.''

Her words cut deeper than she would ever know. Maybe she did know and that's why she was saying this crap. "Good bye, Kagura. Have a nice life.'' He walked away, leaving her standing there.

-------

Kagome fell to the ground, from dizziness. Blood covered the ground around her. _'I'm losing so much blood,'_ she thought. _'Am I going to die? Inuyasha, somebody…..Help me….'_

_------_

_O_K there you guy's go. If you want to, read my new FMA fic _The Haunted House. Ti_ll next time:

-Neko's Snow


	7. Get up!

-16: Get Up!

"Thank you so much for bringing me here.''

Roy smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Olive Garden is a very,'' he coughed, "expensive place, making it not for anyone.''

Riza looked taken back, but then smiled. "So you're saying I'm not just anyone?''

Roy smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Riza, you could never just be anyone. You're someone. Someone that I care about a lot.'' Riza blushed.

--------

"Inuyasha, how 'bout we discuss something over dinner?''

Inuyasha glared at her. "Kikyo, why can't you understand that I'M WITH KAGOME!?''

"Because.''

"Because why?''

"Just because. Now c'mon Olive Garden is just right there.'' Kikyo pointed at the restraunt. "I can tell you're hungry.''

Inuyasha's stomach growled giving him away. "Alright, but then I'm gonna find Kagome.''

"Alright, I won't stop you.'' They went into Olive Garden. _I wish you would just die to night, Kagome. Then I could have Inuyasha all to myself._

_----------_

Every once in a while, she'd return from the blackness. When she did she could see blood all around her._ Inuyasha…._ Her vision was getting blurry. She was going to black out again. Maybe this time she'd never wake up.

----------

Riza took a drink of her wine while looking around. It was full tonight, she observed. She watched every person come in, almost all couples. But one couple caught her eye. She stared at them. "Oh my God…''

"Riza? Riza, what's wrong?'' She ignored him.

She pulled out her phone. "I have to call Kagome.''

---------

B-ring!

_What was that?_

B-ring!

_It's so annoying…_

B-ring!

_I wish it would just shut up…_

BRRRRING!

_Wait….That's my cell phone. Someone's calling me…_

Kagome slid her arm up to her jean pocket. Her hand had gone to sleep so it took all her effort to grasp the phone.

B-ring!

She felt the sudden burst of energy die down, like a candle on a windy night.

B-ring!

_What if it's important? What if it's Inuyasha? What if Mama was wrong and something bad happened to grandpa?_ That thought alone made her lift her hand and push the speaker button.

"Kagome? Hello, Kagome? It's Riza.''

"Riza…'' Kagome said under her breath.

"Kagome! Thank God, I Got a hold of you. Listen, I'm at Olive Garden- Kagome what's wrong? Kagome?!''

--------

Riza panicked. "Kagome, are you ok?!''

"What's wrong with Kagome?'' asked a concerned Roy. Riza ignored him. Kagome's breathing was ragged, as if she was tryind desperately to keep breathing.

"Kagome, what's wrong?''

---------

"I'm fine,'' she lied, ignoring the pain that was in her chest. "What did you want to tell me?''

"I'm on a date with Roy at Olive Garden.''

"How's it going?''

"Never mind that! Kikyo and Inuyasha are here.''

Kagome instantly forgot her pain. "What?''

"Kikyo and Inuyasha are here at Olive Garden. Together!''

Kagome felt her blood boil. "That bitch! She must be trying to seduce him!''

"Kagome, have you ever thought they may actually may be going on a date?''

Kagome lowered her eyes. "Inuyasha wouldn't do that to me… He wouldn't…..No! I won't believe it! I'll have to see it for my self!''

"You know where Olive Garden is at right?'' Riza asked. Kagome grunted in response. "We're here. You can look in the 5th left window on the right side of the building.''

"Alright. Bye.''

"Bye.''

Kagome shut her phone off, before slipping it into her pocket. The blood on her chest had hardened, but it throbbed with every beat of her heart. _I have to get up, or that witch will sink her claws in Inuyasha._ Kagome pushed up with her hands, like she was doing a push up. _He missed my heart by inches. A little lower and I would be dead now._ She stood up, falling against the wall. She hadn't been prepared for the light-headiness that soared through her.

"Where am I?'' Kagome looked around, when she got to the opening of the ally. She smirked when she saw her destination.

"Here I come Kikyo.'' With that she started off toward Olive Garden.

---------

**So there's the****next chapter. Sorry for the lack of humor, the drama's starting to take over. But there will be funny moments later on. See ya guys! Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Lies and a little surprise part 1

-17: Lies and a little surprise part 1

The only sound that could be heard on the play ground that night, was the soft found of Winry's sobs. "How could he do that to me? I thought we were friends. I didn't know…. I didn't know….'' She trailed off, crying even harder when she remembered what had happened.

**_Flashback_**

_Winry sat on a bench outside a store her best friends were in. She felt someone sit beside her so being her normal curious self, she looked up to see a girl with pink bangs staring at her. "Rose, what are you doing here?''_

_"Edward sent me to find you. He wanted me to tell you something.''_

_Winry's heart lept. "He did?''_

_Rose smiled softly, getting the girl's hopes up. "Yes, he did.''_

_Winry was squirming in excitement. "What did he tell you to tell me?''_

_"That….'' she paused for effect. "That he has these feelings for you, that you don't know about.''_

_Winry couldn't take the suspense any more. "What? Tell me! Tell me how he feels about me!'' **Tell me he loves me.**_

_"He hates you. Edward hates you. He's always hated you. And you love him. It was stupid for you to think he loves you back.''_

_Winry, even though deep down in her heart she knew she was lying, started crying. "I thought…..we were at least friends…''_

_"You thought? You thought he could love you back? How could he love you? You're ugly. You're annoying. You're into mechanics. There's nothing feminine about you. To him you're just like one of the guys' . Why would he want you when he could have me? I'm everything you're not. I'm beautiful. You're not. I'm not annoying. You are. I'm into shopping. You're into mechanics. Must I continue? The point is: I'm better than you. That's what Ed wanted me to tell you.''_

_Winry fell over sobbing. "I don't believe you…''_

_"Is it that you don't believe me? Or just that you don't want to believe me?''_

_Winry ignored her._

_"Believe me when I say I'm telling you the truth.'' Rose got up and began walking away. "Goodbye, Winry Rockbell.''_

_Winry lay on the bench crying her heart out._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Tohru, where do you think Winry is at?''

"To tell you the truth, Sango, I don't know.'' Tohru frowned slowing her pace.

"The cucumbers have not forsaken me! Wait, two of the cucumbers have not forsaken me! Sango! Sango! Tohru! Sango! Sango!''

"Does that sound like….?''

"The pervert?'' Sango turned around to see Miroku charging at them.

"The void has been filled! The void has been filled!'' He picked her up and swung her around in his arms.

Tohru hesitantly stepped up. "Miroku, have you seen Winry or Kagome?''

"Niether, why?''

"It's a long story. Let's go get some breakfast; it's five in the morning.'' Sango said pulling Miroku towards a gas station.

"Shigure, what are you doing here?''

"Hey, Tohru. I ran into Miroku. He seems to have a thing for vegetables.'' Shigure grinned, "And palm trees.''

Miroku stared off into space. "What was that thing?''

"Oh,'' said Tohru. "I've seen that guy before. Is it a boy or a girl?''

Once again, the world may never know.

**_Flashback_**

_Sango swung a bag of things she had purchased as she and Tohru exited the store. They looked around for their blond friend. Winry lay on a bench. They could tell by her trembling body that she had been crying. Scratch that; still was crying._

_Sango's first thought was that she had been attacked. "Winry, who hurt you? Tell us!''_

_She lifted her head to look at them, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He hates me…''_

_Tohru sat beside her. "Who hates you?''_

_"Edward hates me. Rose told me so. He hates me. He's always hated me.'' She started sobbing again._

_Tohru wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back, trying to comfort the sobbing girl. "Do you really believe her? Rose is a lying bitch who would do anything to keep Ed all to her self.''_

_"Yeah, don't believe anything Rose says,'' Sango agreed, joining the conversation once again._

_Winry's face scrunched up. Tohru could tell she was either trying to hold back tears or was going to admit something she didn't want to. Both would make since._

_"Everything Rose said is right. I'm ugly. I'm annoying. And to top it all off, I'm into mechanics. Who would want a girl like me?''_

_"Edward.''_

_"Sango, why would you think that?''_

_"No seriously. Edward.''_

_And there stood Edward Elric._

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Yuki will come in later. Here's a hint for the next chapter: One of the girls' finds out she's pregnant.**


	9. Lies and a little surprise part 2

-1Lies and a little surprise part 2

It was silent.

Miroku spoke first. "So you really believe Rose said that?''

"I don't know,'' Sango said taking a drink of her coffee. "I guess so. We left to give Ed and Winry some space.''

Shigure sighed. "Do you bakas' honestly believe that? I know Rose. She would do anything to get her _eye candy_. And making Winry hate Ed was just one of her plots.''

"Here's your food.'' A plump waitress handed out each of their orders.

Sango stared at the food. The smell was anything but pleasant. She felt her stomach lurch and the sudden need to vomit in her throat. She tried to swallow the feeling, but it only became stronger.

Sango, not being able to take it any more, ran to the nearest bathroom. Leaning over a toilet she emptied the contents of her stomach.

There was a tap on the stall door. "Sango, are you ok in there?''

"I guess the stress from tonight caught up with me. Or I ate something earlier that didn't agree with my stomach. I'm fine.''

"Are you sure? You want me to get you some medicine? I mean we are at a gas station-'' Tohru was cut off by the sound of Sango whimpering. "Sango! Open the door! What's wrong!?''

"I don't know! My stomach hurts!'' She yelled out in pain.

Tohru got on her hands and knees and crawled under the stall. Once inside, she unlocked the door and pulled Sango out. "I'll call an ambulance!'' She yelled, jumping up.

"No, don't call an ambulance. It would cause panic. Take me to the hospital, but drive me there,'' Sango explained.

Tohru slowed her rush to the door. "Ok. Let me go get the guys if you're sure.''

"I am.''

**_Flashback_**

_"You bastard….''_

_He looked at her, seeing the tear streaks on her cheeks, and the tears she was trying so hard to hold in. But her words held anger. He could tell she was pissed. "Winry, what's the matter?''_

_She stood up, glaring down at him. Once again, Ed cursed his shortness. "Don't you act friendly with me, Edward Elric. Rose told me what you said. Just so you know, I hate you too.'' She sat down._

_Ed was taken back. He moved to sit next to her, but she shot up. "I don't hate you, Winry. Why the hell would you even think that?''_

_Her voice lowered, "Rose said you did.'' Tears finally let them selves slither down her cheeks._

_"Rose said that? That's a fucking lie! I don't hate you. I love-'' He felt arms wrap around his waist._

_"Miss me?'' a girl whispered._

_"Rose!''_

_"Here that Winry? Ed loves me. Not you.'' She pulled him into a kiss. Ed tried to pull away, but then a sharp metal object went into his shoulder. He winced, not trying to struggle anymore. If it went any deeper, it would cause severe damage. His eyes were open, staring at Winry._

_She was kissing him and he was kissing her back. Ed didn't hate her, but he didn't love her either. He loved her. Rose._

_She couldn't stop the tears as she turned around and ran._

_"Winry!'' Ed ripped the knife hand away from his back, and shoved Rose away. But it was too late; Winry was out of sight._

_**End of Flashback**_

The blond headed boy cupped his face in his hands and sighed. _How the hell am I gonna get out of this? Winry…_

--------

"Dammit!'' yelled Miroku. "What the hell is taking so long?!''

"I don't know. It may be because she was sobbing, with serious cramps, and puking when we brought her in,'' said Kyo sarcastically.

Miroku glared at him. Since they had no car, they had to run carrying Sango, who puked on Miroku several times. While doing this they ran into their orange haired friend.** A/n: Picture all of this. It's funny.**

"I can't believe you guys' ran over me.'' Kyo complained.

"Yeah, Miroku,'' Shigure joined in. "We should have been able to see a walking carrot!''

"Carrot!? Who are you calling a carroty carrot?!''

Tohru grinned. "Is it just me, or does he sound like…''

"The midget?'' Shigure smiled amused.

------

"Who are you calling a midgety midget who's as tall as Micky Mouse?! Winry….''

-------

"Midget carrot! Midget carrot! Kyo watch out for those midget bunnies, they'll hug you squeeze you, and call you George!''

"Miroku, what if Sango is pregnant? I'm just saying if she was, I hope she cheated on you with Bankotsu ot some other hot guy.''

"Tohru..'' They stared at her.

Miroku started to laugh. "There's no way she could be pregnant. We always use protection. Except for once, but that was only once..''

"Excuse me, but Sango Okano's **(I made that up :3)** test results are in.'' The doctor walked over to Miroku.

"What do they say?''

"Sango's pregnant.''

**Ok, there you guy's go. I'm sorry if I got some of the pregnancy stuff wrong. I'm only 12 (13 in 2 weeks). Thanks for the reviews!**


	10. Hospitals are no fun

_I'm pregnant…._

"I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have a baby.'' She stared at nothing in particular. "A baby…''

She never thought she would be this young having a baby. She wasn't worried about her parents making her get an abortion. They weren't heartless. But what if they made her put it up for adoption? She wouldn't.

"What am I gonna do?'' whispered Sango.

----------

She left. Her friend was going to be having a baby at the age of sixteen. So young._ She is a kid who's having a kid._

Tohru wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. She couldn't face Sango now. More like she couldn't face the pain her friend was going to go through. Or joy.

What would people say about such a young mother? What would her parents' think?_ They'll probably make her get an abortion. No they will make her. That would destroy Sango._

She lowered her head, now running. She hoped she wouldn't plow anyone over. But that's exactly what she did.

"OMG!! I'm so sorry!! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm so sorry!!''

"That's alright ….. Tohru.'' She looked up at the purple haired man, instantly recognizing him.

"Yu-Yuki?''

-------

"I'll kill Kouga,'' growled a white haired boy.

"Kagome didn't say she was hurt when I talked to her on the phone. All I could tell was that her breathing was really ragged.'' Riza began to cry softly.

Roy rubbed her back comfortingly. "She'll be ok Riz.'' He looked over to Inuyasha. "Where'd Kikyo go?''

He took a long while to reply. "Left after the ambulance came. Said she had to get home.''

"I see.'' Roy looked at Inuyasha. His head was down, as if in deep thought probably remembering what had happened.

**_Flash back_**

_He had been bored out of his mind. Kikyo kept going on about how he should dump Kagome and get back together with her. Inuyasha hadn't listened only when something other than 'blah blah blah blah' came out of her mouth. Which wasn't often._

_Kikyo suddenly stopped talking and reached into her shirt pulling out a pink cell phone._

_'**A vibrating phone, how nice,'** Inuyasha thought in disgust. '**And of coarse she has to put it there.'**_

_Kikyo had a puzzled look on her face. "Who is this?'' Her eyes widened, "Ok, I'll be right out.''_

_"Kikyo?''_

_She smiled softly. "I have to go talk to someone outside. Don't follow me ok?''_

_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "O…..K'' He watched as she went outside._

_--------_

He sat down shocked. "Sango's pregnant….How can that be?''

"Well remember Miroku? That one time you screwed Sango without using a condom? That's the only time, unless she'd been sleeping around with other guys' like Tohru said.''

The doctor cleared his throat.

Kyo looked offended. "Sorry if you don't like the words' of, I'll put it in terms even a child could understand: the birds and the bees. Or as a three year old once told me after he walked in on his parents': going boing boing.''

"I'm gonna be a dad.''

Shigure sighed. "Oh please let Tohru be right. Please have let Sango sleep with another guy. We don't need another Mirouku. He'd kill us all just by looking at us.''

"Hey, Sango's not _that_ ugly!''

Kyo shook his head, ashamed. "You moron…''

Shigure's eyes widened. "You don't think she did it with Palm tree do ya?''

Mirouku looked horror struck. "OMG!! My kid's gonna be a talking tree!''

------

_Do you have the time to listen to me whine_

_About nothing and everything all at once_

_I am one of those melodramatic fools_

_Neurotic to the bone_

_No doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid_

_Or am I stoned….!_

_-------_

Kyo walked down the hallways. "Stupid Tohru…. Where are you?'' _You're naïve, but that's one of the reasons I love you._

**Ok. Sorry I took so long to update. I'm getting a skateboard!**


	11. Chapter 11

-111: Lies, places, and a good surprise

_"Show yourself," Kikyo said glaring into the darkness._

_A smirking girl with blood all over her chest stepped out. "Kikyo, nice to see you."_

_"Kagome…! What happened?'' Kikyo asked, taking a step forward._

_Kagome smirked, saying only one word: "Kouga.''_

_"Kouga!?'' Kikyo gasped, biting her lip nervously. "Why aren't you dead? I mean, your wound looks close to your heart."_

_Kagome snorted. "I don't know. Inuyasha's in there ain't he?''_

_Kikyo smiled cruelly. "Yeah. We're going on a date. He's actually thinking of taking me back."_

_Kagome's chest throbbed, but she pushed the pain aside. That witch was lying. "I don't believe you.''_

_"Believe me. I love him. He loves me. You'll never have him again Kagome…." She walked closer. "He's mine.''_

_"He loves **me**."_

_"You're right he does love you. But tonight, when I have him in bed, those feelings **will** change. He **loves me**."_

_Kagome smiled. "If he really loved you, you wouldn't have to get him extremely drunk for him to sleep with you."_

_"That is not what I'm doing. He loves me."_

_Kagome's smile only grew. "Keep telling yourself that."_

_Kikyo screamed in anger, before charging at her. Kagome backed away. Kikyo ran after her and hit her in the chest._

_All she could feel was pain coursing through her. The wound re-opened, causing blood to gush out as she hit the ground._

_-------_

_**What's taking her so damn long?,** Inuyasha thought, while getting up. **I guess I'll just go see.**_

_------_

_She saw him staring down at her, shock written clear on his face. She smiled, letting the pain take her, as she closed her eyes._

_"Kagome. Kagome… KAGOME!!''_

_---------_

She sighed, taking in her surroundings. The sun was coming up painting the sky in an ray of yellow and pink.

Winry walked down the path that her and Edward had walked so many times when they were younger.

_Flashback_

_"Close your eyes, Winry." She closed her eyes and covered them with her left hand. Eight year old Edward took her hand and led her to the surprise._

_After a little while, he said, "Ok, Winry. You can open your eyes now."_

_She gasped._

_End of flashback_

Winry smiled as she reached her destination.

_Flashback_

_"Don't tell no one bout this place, kay Win?''_

_She nodded. "I wouldn't think of it.''_

_"Good." Ed grinned, sitting on a rock. "This place is our little secret.''_

_End of Flashback_

"Our little secret…." Winry looked down trying not to show her tears. "Is this place still our little secret now, Ed?''

She half expected him to answer her, but then laughed, when she realized how stupid that sounded.

Winry climbed a tree, only to the lowest branch and smiled. A small pond was below her, clear; spume floating on top of it. It was a peaceful place, with no litter or anything else bad. It was a place to rest the mind. To escape reality.

It was exactly what she needed.

She hated Edward._ Hated_ him. Or at least she thought she did. But what if she was wrong?

_No,_ Winry's inner self disagreed._ You're not wrong. Edward hates you. And you should hate him. Everything Rose said about you is right. You're ugly. You're annoying._

_**But…**_

_He chose her. You saw them. They kissed. He loves Rose, not you._

_**But what if….?**_

_What if you weren't so ugly? Annoying? So… What's the word for it? Oh, I know. You._

Winry ignored her inner self. "What if I'm wr-"

"Wrong?''

Winry looked up.

**I officially need ideas. Please help me!**


	12. Rivals of affection

Chapter 12: Rivals for affection

**A/N: Extremely sorry it took me so long! Ok, P.McTully, I'm gonna kinda use your idea. Thanks! Oh and this chapter is probably going to be short. And Yuki may be kind of mean…**

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

He smiled. "I heard about Sango, and figured you'd behere."

"Of coarse," said Tohru. "She's my best friend. So why did you want to see me?"

They were walking down the hall now. Ever so slowly, Yuki grabbed her hand. Tohru wanted to pull a way, she tried to pull a way, but his grip was tight around her wrist.

"I wanted to talk to you about how we should take are relationship to the next level."

"L-like what?" asked a hesitant Tohru.

"I mean like, well, you know," said a blushing Yuki.

_Oh good Lord…_,thought Tohru. _He's thinking about that._

"Yuki, that's not a good idea," said Tohru.

"Why not?!" Yuki stopped and glared angrily at his girlfriend.

"Because I wanna break up with you." Tohru felt more confident after she said that.

Yuki looked shocked._ I have to get her to stay with me or that bitch will kill me._ "You want to break up with me? Why?!"

Tohru sighed. How could she say this? "I'm breaking up with you, b-because…" She sucked in a deep breath, blushing like hell. "Because I love Kyo!"

Yuki didn't look too surprised, but angry. "Why the hell do you love that stupid carrot top?!"

"I-I…" stuttered Tohru.

Yuki felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to be met with a fist.

Tohru smiled as Yuki fell to the floor, blood oozing out of his nose._ It's probably broken…_, she hoped.

"Who the hell are you calling carrot top, you purple haired freak?!"

------

"You stupid idiot!" She slapped him. "You were supposed to seduce her! And if that didn't work then you were supposed to kill her! Not merely wound her, but full out kill her!"

Kouga stared up at the bitch that was Kikyo. "I tried, Kikyo! But that stupid bitch just won't die!"

Kikyo snorted. "If that bitch Riza hadn't called Kagome to report us, I would be with Inuyasha and we would be Kagome free!"

"Exactly…! See, it's not my fault! It's that woman's!" Kouga was trying to defend him self.

"And know Inuyasha is going to try and kill you," Kikyo said grumpily.

"Oh joy…" muttered Kouga, sarcastically.

"Good riddance," Kagura said.

"Hey! I'm more useful than that!"

Kikyo, smirking, decided to ignore him. "So Rose how is your little plan coming a long?"

Rose smiled. "Great. Ed and Winry loath each other now."

"Good," Kikyo congratulated. Then she looked at Kagura. "How bout you, Kagura?"

The brown headed girl smirked. "Yuki should be taking care of that."

"Let's hope he's more useful than _him."_

"Don't judge me!" shouted Kouga.

"This is actually fun," said Rose.

"Yeah," Kagura agreed. "It is."

Kikyo smirked. "Yes, it is. One hell of a sleep over."

**A/N: Ok maybe that wasn't so short… If anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Oh and I got a new email address. It's: I'll try to update soon!**


	13. Sorry

Chapter 13:Sorry

"Ed…! What the hell?!" asked Winry, stunned to see the short blonde in the branch at the very top of the tree.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," stated Ed, smiling softly down at her.

"I hate you!" Winry nearly screamed. "Why yhe hell did you come here?! Go to the woman you _really_ love! Rose!!"

"Wrong," Ed said. "I'm already with the woman I love."

But Winry did not back down. "You kissed Rose!! You love her!! That's what she said!!"

"And do you really believe Rose? Over my word when I say I swear I don't love her?"

Winry could feel tears in her eyes, getting ready to fall. "You kissed her, though!!"

Ed groaned. _Idiot…_ "She was holding a friggin knife to the back of my neck!! I didn't want to die! Don't you think if a person could prevent his own death, he would?!"

Winry couldn't help, but start to sob. "But…!"

Ed jumped down on the branch she was on. "You really are naïve aren't you?! Rose lied to you, Winry! She wants me! And she knows you're in the way!She knows I really love you and she couldn't stand it! That's why she did that. To just get me… You finally get it?"

Winry was confused. She didn't say anything, but Ed could tell she didn't really trust him yet.

"Do you honestly think I would do that to you?" Ed asked the trembling girl. "We've been friends all our lives and you think I could do something that terrible to you? God, Winry! Please say something!"

She didn't say anything. She was to busy having an inner war with her self.

_Don't believe his lies! Deep down he really loves Rose! Not you! You're just one of the guys to him! Ed never has and never will love you!_

_But…! But he looks like he's telling the truth! I could always tell if he was lying; it showed in his face… But he's not lying now!_

Then she remembered when they were little kids.

_"Don't tell anyone bout this place, kay Win?"_

_She nodded. "I wouldn't think of it."_

_"Good."_

This started a new round of tears.

Ed stared in anguish at Winry. He hesitated, but then went over and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't do anything, but just so you know, I'm sorry… and I love you. Do you believe me?"

Winry knew he was telling the truth and nodded. "I believe you, Ed. Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

**I updated! And a full fma chapter! Has anyone ever seen a show called Elfen lied? It's awesome! Or Gokusen? Awesomeness! I love Shin! - Also: Ideas! I've gone brain dead! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Thanks for the reviews! And AnimeAddict333: Yay! The bitch is dead in our odd dream world! Can you kill Kikyo also? And the gay palm tree? Please! No comment…**


	14. Authors note

Authors note

I hate to say this, but I probably won't ever continue this story again. But anyone that likes it well enough can take it over. Just as long as you give me some credit. You can change anything about it you want to. Just tell me your gonna be taking it over. I give anyone who wants to permission to do this.

I've been more focused on my stories on fiction press to even have time for updating Sleep over. I'm very sorry.

Thanks to everyone who's read my story and I'm really grateful to every single one of you. Kudos and brownie points to everyone.

Thank you! Later!


	15. New authors note! READ!

Ok, just so you know, I'm revising Sleep Over. So far only chapter one has been revised but I will try to change a chapter every day. I'm changing lots of things, so you might want to reread them. Who knows? If I get into it again, I might continue it.


End file.
